


Well Suited

by jadehqknb



Series: Kinktober 2019 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged up characters, Blow Job, Canon verse, Frottage, Future Fic, Grinding, M/M, Mentions of Nekoma - Freeform, Post canon, Shower Sex, akaashi wearing a suit is one of my kinks, kinda don't want to tag them, mentions of fukurodani - Freeform, mentions of karasuno - Freeform, rare pairs gallore, so they're a surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 01:43:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20858159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadehqknb/pseuds/jadehqknb
Summary: HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY STACY!!! This was a blast to put together and I really hope it ticks off a lot of your boxes lol.





	Well Suited

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stacysmash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacysmash/gifts).

> HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY STACY!!! This was a blast to put together and I really hope it ticks off a lot of your boxes lol.

Tobio walked into the dining hall, unsure whether he was excited or nervous. Maybe it was a little of both. It had been quite a number of years since he’d seen most of these people face to face and despite the deep bonds he’d forged with a number of them, he couldn’t help wondering if, to some degree, they would all feel like strangers again. Perhaps it was just because even after so many years in front of people, he still felt awkward around them. 

A burst of boisterous laughter snapped him out of his thoughts and he didn’t have to look to see who had entered the room; there was no mistaking the sound of Bokuto Koutarou. As Tobio took sight of him, loud and full of life as the last time he’d seen him, he felt the years melt away. His insides melted a little too when he turned his attention to the man next to Bokuto-san. 

Akaashi Keiji looked good. Better than good actually, decked out in a suit that could only be called formal. Tobio looked down at his attire—simple pants and a collared shirt—suddenly feeling like he was wearing burlap next to him. Had he misunderstood the dress code? He knew Hitoka had insisted on dressing up (“It’s a celebration Tobio-kun!”) but Akaashi-san had taken it to the next level. 

“Hey, hey, hey! Here’s a famous face!” Bokuto-san exclaimed as they approached. He was a few steps ahead of Akaashi-san, his smile bright and his eyes shining. 

“Don’t embarrass him Koutarou,” Akaashi-san admonished lightly, but there was a small smile on his face. “How are you Kageyama-san?” 

Tobio worked to untie his tongue. Akaashi-san looked even better up close. Tobio didn’t think he’d ever paid so much attention to clothes, though he considered it was Akaashi-san that made the suit look good and not the other way around. “Uh, fine, thanks,” he finally managed to croak out. 

Akaashi-san’s smile increased ever so slightly while Bokuto-san laughed loudly and slapped Tobio on the back. “You sure about that? You look like you swallowed a frog!” 

Tobio's brow furrowed and he cleared his throat. “Yes, fine, thanks,” he reiterated. He wanted to tell Akaashi-san he looked nice but felt embarrassed to do so in front of Bokuto-san. And even if he did manage it, it would probably be rude not to say the same to Bokuto-san. Not that he didn’t look nice, Tobio supposed, just not as nice as Akaashi-san.

Besides, Tobio never really complimented people. It wasn’t that he didn’t appreciate them, he did, it was just, stupid as it sounded even to himself, he didn’t know _ how. _That was always Shouyou’s department. 

But still, he had to try. “You, uh, you both, um…” He took a deep breath. “You look nice Akaashi-san. And Bokuto-san.” 

There was a pause. Then Bokuto-san laughed loudly, slapping Akaashi-san’s back making him wince. “Thanks Kageyama, but I know I’m nothing compared to this handsome specimen.” 

“Don’t say foolish things,” Akaashi-san grumbled at him. When he turned his attention back to him, Tobio could only hope his face wasn’t as red as it felt. “Thank you, Kageyama-san. I, unfortunately, didn’t have time to change before arriving.” 

“Change?” Tobio asked, confused. 

Akaashi-san chuckled softly. “As much as I like looking my best, I’d not wear something this… extravagant to a reunion, regardless of the dress code requested.”

“Shut up, you liar. I may be the ‘out there’ one but you like showing off just as much as I do,” Bokuto-san insisted with a teasing poke to Akaashi-san’s side. He earned a smacked hand for his efforts and pouted. 

Akaashi-san addressed himself to Tobio once more. “I had an event prior to this and it was just easier to arrive a little overdressed than go all the way home.” 

Tobio nodded. What was Akaashi-san doing these days that he would be required to wear a formal suit? He wanted to ask but Bokuto-san was asking, “Life on the road treating you well?” 

“It’s ok I guess, I don’t really like flying.” 

Bokuto-san laughed again. “Sorry,” he gasped at Tobio's questioning look. “It’s just funny hearing that from a former crow.” 

“Then again it was usually Hinata-san who did the flying, right?” Akaashi-san asked with a bemused light in his eye. 

Tobio felt the corner of his lip tilt up. “Yeah, the freak.”

“Says the guy who sets like a demon,” Bokuto-san chuckled. 

They decided to see what the buffet had to offer while waiting for more of their former teammates and rivals to arrive. Food acquired, Tobio's shoulders lost some of their tenseness as they continued chatting but then Akaashi-san reached up to flick off a piece of crumb from Bokuto-san’s lip. It was such a simple yet intimate gesture and Tobio's heart ached unexpectedly. His first glimpse of Akaashi-san had been enough to show him that his crush on him from high school was not buried down as deep as he’d thought, but this was different. This was a hard sharp pain, so much so he took in a quick breath. 

“You ok? Something go down the wrong pipe?” Bokuto-san asked. 

Shying away from his readying hand to smack his back, Tobio insisted quickly and maybe a bit too loudly, “I’m fine! Sorry, just, ah… excuse me a moment.” He set down his plate and cup, hurrying away towards the restroom, aware of two sets of eyes boring into his back. He wished he wasn’t so damn awkward! He was an adult, for goodness’ sake!

Oikawa-san frequently called him a lost cause when it came to socializing and Tobio agreed. So what if Bokuto-san and Akaashi-san were together? It should hardly come as a surprise to him, given how close they were in high school. And, whenever he happened to check, he frequently saw them on each other’s social media, pictures of Akaashi-san at his events (whatever those were) and Bokuto-san with his team, coach of his former school. 

Taking a deep breath, he turned on the taps and splashed some water on his face. Ok, he could do this. He could, despite his extremely embarrassing escape (because really, what else could that be called) go back out there and behave like a normal, well adjusted human being. 

Drying his face, he gave one last look in the mirror, checked his teeth for any errant food scraps, then spun on his heel and headed back into the main room. 

During his absence, there had been more arrivals and his chest released some tension when he spotted his captain. No matter the years gone by or the other guys who’d held the title, Sawamura Daichi would always be _ his _ captain. The one who saw more in Tobio than he saw in himself. The one strong and confident enough to put his foot down, going so far as to put Tobio's future with Karasuno on the line despite his talent. 

“There you are, Kageyama! It’s been so long!” Sawamura-san said, his deep resonance settling over Tobio like a comforting balm. He accepted his former senpai’s hug gratefully if a bit awkwardly. Sawamura-san’s chuckle sounded like coming home despite being nowhere near it. 

“Hey now, I know he’s a good hugger, but lay off, huh?” 

Tobio startled at the teasing voice, darting back, his eyes wide. Just behind Sawamura-san, his hand on his shoulder, stood Kuroo-san. Despite the amusement in his tone, there was the barest hint of something like jealousy in his eyes. It flickered out when Sawamura-san elbowed him in his gut. “Shut up, Tetsurou.” 

“But dar—ah, Daichi,” Kuroo-san whined. 

“You are such a dork,” Sawamura-san grumbled, but his tone had softened. His eyes held a fondness Tobio had never seen before as he gazed up and over his shoulder at the former Nekoma captain. 

Tobio tried not to gape, genuinely surprised at this development. 

“Did you not know?” Akaashi-san asked. Despite the quiet of his voice, Tobio jumped at having him so close. 

He shook his head. “I’m bad at keeping up with people.” 

Akaashi snorted. “Sorry, it’s just refreshing to find someone who isn’t glued to social media.”

“Are you, Akaashi-san?” 

“I sort of have to be. It’s a part of my job.” 

“What exactly do you do?” 

But Akaashi-san was interrupted from answering by an exclamation from Bokuto-san. “Hey, hey, hey! There’s my favorite guy! I was worried you got lost.”

Tobio looked up and before he could stop himself he exclaimed, “Iwaizumi-san?! What are you doing here?” 

“Nice to see you, too, Kageyama.” 

Tobio flushed. “Sorry! It’s a pleasure to see you senpai!” He bowed and both Iwaizumi-san and Bokuto-san busted out laughing. 

Iwaizumi-san approached, giving him a firm pat on the shoulder. “Just teasin’, you goof. How’ve you been? Oikawa driven you up the wall yet?” 

About to answer, Tobio was, once again, interrupted by Bokuto-san. “Hey, I’m right here ya know.” He was pouting, arms crossed and brow furrowed. 

From the corner of his eye, Tobio caught sight of Akaashi-san rolling his eyes. Iwaizumi-san, a soft smile on his face that Tobio was pretty sure he’d never, ever seen before, reached over and took Bokuto-san’s hand. “Sorry babe, distracted by kouhai. Come here.” Bokuto-san went willingly, drawn into Iwaizumi-san’s embrace. 

Akaashi-san cleared his throat. “I apologize for them, they’re ridiculously sappy.”

Tobio closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Ok. So. Akaashi-san and Bokuto-san weren’t together. He opened his eyes again, taking a moment to really look around him. He was surrounded by couples. Just. Great. 

Across the room he heard Shouyou’s ‘_bwahs_’ and ‘_wahs_’ that people, including himself, had somehow learned to understand. Tobio couldn’t see him but he did spot the familiar tall frame of his boyfriend, Kindaichi. That had been a surprising development their third year. Having his best friend dating a former teammate who as far as he knew hated him had not been a welcome prospect. But they’d managed, both maturing enough by then to work out their differences. At the end of the day, they both wanted Shouyou to be happy and that meant getting along off the court. 

Near Kindaichi stood Kei, his expression stoic and serious as ever. His presence indicated Hitoka would be close, probably lost in the throngs of “giants” as she called most of them. 

The hum of conversation and exclamations of greetings grew in volume as the room began to fill with more and more familiar faces. Bokuto-san dragged Iwaizumi-san to where Konoha-san and Nobuyuki-san stood hand in hand. To their right was Suga-san and Azumane-san along with Tanaka-san and Noya-san, all chatting and laughing. The sight of them filled Tobio with an ache of a different sort, one that came from the bittersweet realization of time gone by and the appreciation to have the opportunity to slow it down, even just for a night or two. 

“You should probably go over there,” Akaashi-san said, a smile on his face. 

Tobio nodded. “I’ll, uh, see you later?” he asked tentatively. 

Akaashi-san nodded in return. “The night is young and we’re all staying here the entire weekend, so we’ll have time.” 

Tobio gave what he hoped was a nice smile (he still wasn’t quite able to manage not looking scary according to, well, most everyone) and hurried to his former teammates, warmed to his core by their exclamations of pleasure at seeing him. Tanaka-san and Noya-san asked a million questions about his time on the national team before expounding on their own tales of traveling the world together after graduation. Apparently, Noya-san’s grandfather had left him a considerable amount of money stipulating that he ‘use it to expand his horizons’; and boy had they ever!

He laughed along with everyone as Suga-san recounted finally finding a chili pepper even his iron stomach couldn’t handle (“It felt like I was shitting napalm!”) and stood in awe while Narita-san described his first real diving expedition. The wonders of the deep were even more terrifying than he’d ever realized. 

Everyone fawned over Hitoka and teased Kei when they caught sight of her engagement ring, badgering the flustered bride and groom to be with questions of how he proposed, when the wedding was, and they better all be invited. To this last, Hitoka exclaimed, “Of course! We can’t have a wedding without family!” Upon which most of them burst into tears. 

However, despite his enthrallment with catching up with everyone, Tobio found his attention continually straying to where Akaashi-san stood. With a cocktail glass in one hand and his other resting idly in his pocket, he looked like a secret agent. Tobio's mind, not one to give into fancy, spiraled down that line of thought. Images of Akaashi-san infiltrating an enemy stronghold, perfectly poised and cool-headed flooded his mind. 

“Wow, so you’re still carrying a torch for him. That’s impressive stamina.”

Tadashi’s voice so close to his ear made Tobio jump. He whipped his head around. “What are you talking about?”

Tadashi rolled his eyes. “Oh my god, Tobio. Even _ Kei _ knew you had—well, _ have _, I suppose—a thing for Akaashi-san. Though I’m surprised it’s lasted this long.”

Tobio's face flamed bright red. He averted his eyes, a slight pout on his lips as his brow furrowed. He remained silent for a few moments, taking deep breaths to calm his pulse and hoping his blush would subside. Tadashi stayed silent, thankfully, and Tobio was grateful that, despite his demon streak which very few people knew about, he wasn’t cruel. 

“You knew?” he asked finally, casting a sidelong glance to his friend. 

The amusement in Tadashi’s eyes softened as did his teasing grin. He lifted a hand, laying it gently on Tobio's shoulder. “Yeah, I knew. We all did. But,” he shrugged, glancing towards where Akaashi-san was standing, “we just figured it was best for you to handle it as you wanted.” He laughed and Tobio finally looked at his face. “Actually, Shouyou wanted to try to set you up on a blind date or something but Hitoka nixed that. She didn’t want to embarrass you.” 

Tobio nodded. Hitoka was wise. Back then, when he was still _ really _ awkward, it would have been a disaster. Now, well, maybe he had a chance? 

“I can see the wheels turning and the answer is, yes, you should try. It’s been long enough.” Tadashi gave a firm slap to his back. “And I think your odds are good because, and don’t look now, but he’s been casting some not so subtle glances this way.” 

Of course, Tobio didn’t listen, his head moving on autopilot, turning his face towards where, yep, there was Akaashi-san looking right at him. His face flushed again and he looked away hurriedly. 

Next to him, Tadashi sighed with the weariness of long-suffering and slapped him on the back. “Just think of it this way. If he’s not interested, you’re back on the road soon. If he is, well, you’ll figure it out.” He paused, giving Tobio a thoughtful look before adding, “You know what you need? Some liquid courage. Or, in your case, a tongue relaxer.” 

Unclear of his meaning, Tobio frowned. His confusion didn’t clear until Tadashi was halfway to the bar. Ah, a drink. 

He stood for a minute or two longer debating Tadashi’s words. He was right. It was still scary though. He’d learned no matter how old a person got, being vulnerable with others was hard. Some were easier than others, but taking the first step still felt like standing on the edge of a precipice and wondering if it was going to send you spiraling to a messy end or plunge you into something new and refreshing. 

He shook his head. Enough with the philosophical melodramatics. Was he or was he not, finally going to tell Akaashi-san how he felt? Yes. Eventually. But first, a drink with Tadashi. Decision made, he headed over and stepped up to the bar next to him. “What’ll you have?” the bartender asked. Tobio didn’t want to risk hard alcohol, and wouldn’t have known what to order anyway, so he asked for a beer. Taking a sip, he nearly spit it back out. How did people drink this stuff? 

Tadashi, of course, noticed his wry face and laughed. “You don’t drink often, do you?”

Tobio shook his head. “Pretty much never. Never really had a reason to.” 

Tadashi hummed and nodded his head. “That doesn’t really surprise me. Here, try this.” He extended his glass. 

Taking it, Tobio lifted it close to his nose and sniffed. It didn’t smell too strong. On the contrary, it smelled pleasant, really sweet. Memories of the last time he’d tasted a proffered drink flitted through his mind. He’d been a fool to trust Oikawa-san. The liquid had burned nearly the instant it touched his tongue and he’d spat it out—right into Oikawa-san’s face. Needless to say, that had not done much to bridge the considerable gap between himself and his former rival and current teammate. 

But this wasn’t Oikawa-san. This was Tadashi, a friend, someone that, despite the years and distance between them, he could trust. So, he took a sip. It was good, really good in fact, not burning and not bitter. His eyes lit up as he looked back to Tadashi. “Good?” he asked and Tobio nodded. “Ok, you have that one.” He looked back to the bartender. “I’ll have another please.” 

After another round, Tobio was feeling good. His body felt warm, but not too hot and his limbs loose in a kind of floaty way. When he described the feeling to Tadashi, he smiled. “Excellent. Relaxed but lucid, that’s what you needed. Now, don’t overthink things. Just go over there and talk to him. You’ll think you won’t, but you’ll know when it’s the right time to tell him how you feel.”

“How do you know so much about this kinda stuff?” Tobio asked, his words coming out a little slower, his tone low. His tongue felt a little heavy but was still working enough not to slur his words and he counted that a win after his first time really drinking. 

Tadashi gave a soft smile and glanced towards Kenma-san, then he shrugged. “I don’t really. Everyone is different. But I can only speak from my experience and that’s what happened to me.” Looking back to Tobio, he grinned. “Time to end years of pining.”

Tobio nodded, glad to see the motion did not make him dizzy and stood from his stool. He turned, surveying the room. It didn’t take him long to locate Akaashi-san lounging on one of the couches surrounding the perimeter of the main floor. Surprisingly, he was alone. Well, Tobio considered, he wasn’t going to get a better chance than now. Taking a deep breath, he walked across the floor, eyes trained on Akaashi-san. He must have felt the look, or glare in Tobio's case, because he looked up as he approached. He gave a soft smile of welcome, shifting slightly to allow room to join him. 

A piece of Tadashi’s advice raced through his mind as he eyed the cushion; _ Try for closer proximity. Nothing creepy, just enough to notice._

Well, now was as good a time as ever to try it. Heart pounding against his ribs, Tobio sat down, his leg just centimeters away from Akaashi-san’s. If he was surprised, he gave no indication of it, nor did he show any signs of being uncomfortable with the closeness. So Tobio allowed himself to relax more fully into the plushness of the seat. 

“Enjoying yourself?” Akaashi-san asked. 

Tobio nodded. _ Make conversation, don’t just nod or stare. _He cleared his throat. “Um, yeah, it’s been a lot of fun catching up.” There was a crash and cry somewhere behind them in the direction of a mix of former cats and crows. “And I guess it’s nice knowing some things never change.” 

Akaashi-san chuckled, nodding agreement. “Yes, it is. I used to think I’d not miss it. The chaos. But I was just fooling myself.” He looked around, fondness in his gaze as it swept over the various groupings of former teammates and rivals, relationships forged in the heat of court battles and the difficulty of navigating the advancement from adolescents to adults. 

Tobio thought he looked beautiful. It wasn’t usually what he thought, looking at men. They were usually rugged or handsome or powerful. But Akaashi-san, he was beautiful. He wanted to tell him so. Maybe he would, if he could find the courage to confess at all. 

“Do you remember,” Akaashi-san began with a little chuckle, “that first training camp after Bokuto-san and the rest of the third years left?” 

Tobio nodded. Of course he did. Random bits of memory would rise to the surface of his mind rather frequently. Far removed from it all through the passage of years, he’d come to realize they were some of the best in his life. They were where he’d truly learned what it meant to be a team. To feel elation on behalf of the success of others, even those who’d beat his team; after the sting of defeat had worn off. 

“You were an amazing captain. Always so calm and level-headed.” 

Akaashi-san laughed, but it didn’t sound amused. It was dry, almost mocking, but Tobio knew it wasn’t, at least not towards him. “If you could have seen the inside of my head, you wouldn’t have been impressed.” 

Tobio looked at him in surprise. “What do you mean?”

“I was a wreck that first camp. Nerves all to pieces, barely holding it together.” He took a deep breath, his gaze wandering. Tobio followed it to where Bokuto-san stood hand in hand with Iwaizumi-san talking to Sawamura-san and Kuroo-san. “As much as people believed I was a pillar for Koutarou, he was just as much one for me. We balanced each other and him leaving...” He took a deep breath shaking his head before looking back to Tobio. “I nearly quit.” 

Tobio tried to picture it. Tried to envision the camps, the special training they somehow pulled together despite the distance of their teams’ cities, the tournaments, without Akaashi-san. He couldn’t do it. Or rather, he could, but he didn’t want to. 

“I wish I’d known,” he blurted. “Wish I could have been, I don’t know, supportive.” 

Akaashi-san gave a wry grin. “We were rivals. Wasn’t it better for me to be freaking out?” 

Tobio shook his head. “You were a good friend too.” Akaashi-san’s eyes widened slightly and butterflies filled Tobio's stomach. He licked his dry lips, wishing he’d had the foresight to grab a bottle of water. “The truth is, Akaashi-san, I—”

But he got no further, a mass hitting him from behind followed by the feeling of something wet and sticky flooding over him. Stunned he sat motionless for a moment, before turning to find a wide-eyed Shouyou staring back at him. Tobio grit his teeth, the empty cocktail glasses in his best friend’s hands telling the tale. 

Before he could throttle the red-head, Tobio looked back to Akaashi-san, finding him just as covered with whatever drink had been in the glasses. He was blinking rapidly, rubbing his eyes.

“Shit,” Tobio grunted, pulling a thankfully unused napkin from his pocket where he’d stored it earlier in the evening. Without thought, he leaned forward, gently patting over Akaashi-san’s face to get the remaining liquid off his face 

“I’m so sorry, Akaashi-san! Tobio! I just… I thought you would want a drink… and… and…”

“Just shut up, idiot, and get us some water!” Tobio snapped. 

“Hey, it was just an accident!”

“All right, everyone just calm down.” Unsurprisingly, it was Sawamura-san, stepping between them just as if they were back in high school, on the court and bickering over something stupid. Except, this wasn’t stupid. Akaashi-san might really be hurt and his suit was probably just as ruined as Tobio's chances of telling him how he felt. Maybe this was a sign. Maybe he should just quit while he was ahead, forget the past and move on with his life. 

“Why don’t the two of you go back to your rooms and get cleaned up then come back?” Sawamura-san suggested. 

Tobio nodded. He stood, shot a glare towards Shouyou, then waited for Akaashi-san to join him which he did a moment later. Together they walked to the elevator and entered. Silence enveloped them as soon as the doors shut and Tobio felt his confession dancing on his tongue. Despite what could very well have been a sign not to, he wanted to tell Akaashi-san the truth. Being around him again made him realize the weight of his affection, drew to light the fact it wasn’t just a stupid high school crush because if it were, wouldn’t he have gotten over it by now? Or did he only think so because he didn’t know any better? What was the best thing to do?

_ Don’t overthink it _. Ha, easy for Tadashi to say. Sure, maybe he’d felt this trepidation, this gnawing, aching anxiety of saying or doing the wrong thing and blowing it. But now, in the stillness of the silent metal box that carried them away from the familiar towards the unknown if he did confess, Tobio couldn’t stop overthinking. The elevator arrived at his floor, the doors opening interrupting any further nonsense he may have been about to say. “Thirtieth floor, yours too?” he asked. Akaashi-san nodded, following silently when Tobio exited and began walking down the hall.

They reached Akaashi-san’s room first but as he opened the door to step in he paused, looking up at Tobio. “Ah, I was wondering, what were you going to say? Before we, uh, were interrupted?” 

Tobio could lie. He could say it was nothing or make something up but he'd never been very quick on his feet when it came to deception in words. A feint. A timed block. A dumped set. Those he could do. Lie to Akaashi-san’s face? Nope. 

Face flaming red, Tobio stammered, “I… I was going to say… I liked you, uh, as more than a friend, back then.” Akaashi-san’s eyes grew very wide. “You were…_ are _ amazing, uh…” Why was this so hard? He knew the words, could hear them in his head, but they kept catching in his throat. “That was it. I’m sorry, I’ll leave you to change.” Then he hurried away, his chest tight and his stomach twisted because what the actual hell had he just said?

Reaching his room, he fumbled with the keycard. In addition to sticky, he felt hot all over, his blush covering probably all of his body. Finally, the light turned green and he opened the door, rushing inside and slamming it shut. Leaning against the door, he took a deep breath. Maybe he should just stay here for the night. They had a few days, all of them together, and he couldn’t face Akaashi-san again tonight. He needed time to allow for the mortification of his gaff to fade enough for him to hopefully not burst into flames the moment he saw him again. It was unlikely, but he had to try. 

Hands no longer shaking, he was able to unbutton his shirt. He’d just reached the last one when there was a knock at the door. Looking through the peephole all his anxiety returned when he saw Akaashi-san standing on the other side of it. He was still in his suit and even marred by sticky alcohol, he was unfairly gorgeous. Taking a deep breath, Tobio braced himself to face the rejection he’d run away from and opened the door. 

The apology died on his tongue when Akaashi-san asked without preamble, “And if I like you too?”

Tobio blinked. Was this really happening? Without thought, he blurted, “Then I want to kiss you.”

Akaashi-san smiled then, his earlier trepidation falling away as he stepped closer. His head tilted up, a hint of sweetness from their drinks still discernible on his breath, ghosting over Tobio's lips. “What are you waiting for?”

Tobio moved then, slotting his mouth over Akaashi-san’s, his fingers digging into the lapels of his jacket. Hands landed on his hips, pushing gently and he stepped back, drawing Akaashi-san into his room before slamming the door and then him against it. The kiss turned dirty, a dance of tongues and grazes of teeth. Tobio couldn’t stop a moan from spilling into Akaashi-san’s mouth who swallowed it eagerly down. His hands moved up to Tobio's open shirt, pushing insistently at the fabric. “This ok?” he asked between biting kisses. 

“Yes. Please. Anything. Everything.”

“Mmmm, I like the sound of that,” Akaashi-san purred. It was a tone Tobio had never heard before, shooting a bolt of heat directly to his cock swelling it further. As his shirt fell to the floor, Tobio tugged at Akaashi-san's jacket in a similar fashion and he released hold around his neck just long enough to shuck it to the floor. Tobio's fingers, nimble and quick, popped open one button after the other of Akaashi-san’s shirt. When his fingers teased the skin of his ribs, Akaash-san squirmed against him and Tobio made note to try to find more places to break down his composure. 

“Shower? Tobio panted as they palmed at each other’s slacks, working to get belts, buttons and zippers undone. 

“Perfect.” 

They stumbled out of their pants and into the bathroom, kissing and sucking every patch of skin they should reach along the way. It made for a challenge when turning on the water, but Tobio had never backed down from a challenge, even when it was advisable to do so.

Finally, the tap turned, the sound of thundering water against tile joining the pounding of Tobio's pulse in his ears. Only when they were stepping under the spray did they slow, unwilling to risk actual injury and ruin the night ahead of them.

Tobio was surrounded by heat with the spray of water slicking his body and Akaashi-san’s hot, wet mouth around his tongue as he sucked it into his mouth. His fingers dug into Akaashi-san’s waist and he moaned again. It should have come as no surprise that Akaashi-san would be an excellent kisser, the slide and press of his lips against Tobio's making him dizzy with desire. 

Then, without warning, Akaashi-san dropped to his knees on the tile. His palms slid up Tobio's thighs, massaging the muscles as he hummed appreciation for the cock sprung right in his face. He looked up, long beautiful lashes adorned with water droplets, his hair mussed and soaked, cheeks a lovely shade of pink; he was fucking gorgeous. 

And he looked for all the world like he wanted to devour Tobio, starting with his cock. 

He hummed again, pressing soft kisses to just above Tobio's right knee and then the left. “You know, Tobio-kun, “ and oh his name sounded, so, _ so _nice on Akaashi-san’s lips, “there were so many times I fantasized about stepping into the same shower stall as you back at camp, dropping to my knees and giving you head.” 

Tobio groaned, one hand finding its way into Akaashi-san thick locks, the other bracing against the tile so he wouldn’t collapse when Akaashi-san ran a searing path of wet up the underside of his cock. “But I’m glad I didn’t then,” Akaashi-san went on, blowing hot air over his tip. He looked up again, waiting until Tobio looked down at him. As he spoke, his lips grazed ever so gently over the tip of Tobio's cock, making him shudder; “Because I’m so much better at this now.” 

Perfect heat enveloped Tobio's dick and he couldn’t hold back his groan of pleasure. His hips flexed on their own accord, driving his cock forward and a little further into Akaashi-san’s mouth who merely opened wider and relaxed his throat to accommodate him. It was so hot, so unbelievably erotic looking down at him and Tobio wondered if perhaps he was having a very lucid fantasy of his own. Then Akaashi-san hollowed his cheeks and sucked firmly, pulling a near shout from his lover. 

“Akaa… shi-san,” he whined, hand still gripping his hair. The man on his knees before him merely moaned in response, the vibrations of the sound rolling down to the base of his cock. 

But as good as it felt, Tobio wanted _ more._ Wanted Akaashi-san in his arms, wanted to kiss him, to make him feel good too. He tugged on his hair, looking down to meet the question in his eyes as he popped off. 

“Come here,” he rasped and Akaashi-san went without argument, stood up and into Tobio's space. 

Their arms wrapped around each other as their mouths met once more in a deep, sensual kiss. “Want you… want to come… together,” Tobio mumbled against his mouth.

Akaashi-san nodded, guiding his cock next to Tobio's who wrapped his long fingers around both of them. They groaned together as the friction built, hips thrusting as they worked to find a good rhythm. It was a little awkward given their height difference and Tobio decided enough was enough. 

“Here, down,” he said, sliding against the tile, landing with a soft _ plop _ to the bottom of the shower, guiding Akaashi-san into his lap. The position was a little easier despite the necessity to bend his knees, but that just meant he felt more of Akaashi-san against him, his perfectly toned ass and back pressed against his thighs. 

Akaashi-san lined them up once more, grinding and thrusting into the circle of Tobio's fist. He looked stunning, the water cascading over the back of his head, trailing tendrils of water down the lean line of his neck. Tobio shifted again, pulling them chest to chest, Akaashi-san extending his legs behind him, never stopping the gyration of his hips. 

“Fu… fuck…” he moaned as Tobio nipped at his neck. 

“Akaashi…” 

“Keiji, call me… call my name… Tobio…” 

Tobio groaned into the hollow of his throat. “Keiji… just like that… fuck… you feel so good, damn it!’ 

They moved faster, eager for completion. Completion that came with a moan and a curse from Tobio as his orgasm rolled over him, Keiji following a second later. They remained on the ground, water splashing around them, heavy breaths echoing off the tile surrounding them. After a few moments, Kejiji lifted his head from where it rested against Tobio's shoulder and looked into his eyes. “I don’t know about you, but I’m starving and room service sounds good right about now.” 

Tobio smiled softly, closing his eyes when Keiji ran his fingers through his hair. “Sounds perfect.” He opened his eyes again, leaning in to kiss Keiji softly, murmuring against his lip, “Stay with me?”

“Just try and get rid of me.” 

“No thanks.” He hugged him close, nuzzling his nose just behind his ear. “I like you just where you are.” 

“Sweet as that is, I think the hot water is about to run out,” Keiji chuckled. 

Tobio huffed laughter, pulled back and pecked his lips. Carefully, he guided Keiji to his feet, following a moment later. They rinsed off before turning the taps, cutting off the water. Toweled dry and in the complimentary robes provided by the hotel, they called room service for dinner.

As they ate, Tobio recalled something. “Hey, you never did tell me what you do that you’d have to wear a suit.” 

Keiji laughed, bright and unreserved and Tobio fell just a little deeper. “I’m a stunt double. I have to go to premiers sometimes and they’re usually black-tie type affairs.” He shrugged. “Or maybe I just wanted to impress you.” 

Despite all they’d just done, Kageyama blushed at that. A second later, he asked, "Wait, is that why you didn't change?" 

Keiji laughed again, his own cheeks dusting pink as he nodded ever so slightly and Tobio joined him in laughing. He was just so happy nearly anything would have had him giggling, he was sure. 

After they’d finished eating and were snuggled naked under the covers watching a movie, Tobio thought, “_ Best reunion ever.” _


End file.
